


That time when Arthur decides to be jealous at an unreasonable time of day

by rufferto



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Jealous Arthur, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awe, come on, we were all thinking it that episode...</p><p>Just a bit of fluff in-between my other works.:) I am still only on season three. I cannot wait for more Gwaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time when Arthur decides to be jealous at an unreasonable time of day

Arthur had to admit, he was jealous. He was jealous and it was making him want to punch things. And he wanted to punch things because a guy had just walked into Camelot and charmed the two people he cared most about with his oh so perfect hair, devilish good looks and happy-go-lucky ways. To top it all off, he was an excellent swordsman and ... argh!

_Gwaine._

Gwaine had enchanted both Gwen and Merlin. He was sure of it. Overhearing Gwen sing Gwaine’s praises to Morgana was enough to make him swear but Merlin was at too! It was clear to him that Merlin was besotted and it was really annoying. There should be only one person in Merlin’s head, and that was him! 

For the past day and a half it was Gwaine this, Gwaine that. Seriously, the next time Merlin walked in and talked about that ... that... Augh! Arthur couldn’t even be mad at him, the man saved his life. He exhaled and his shoulders sagged back into his chair, deflated.

Later that afternoon, he was at it again.

“Arthur, Are you sure there isn't any way you can convince your father to rescind Gwaine's banishment?” Merlin said cheerfully as he carried a basket in for the laundry.

That was it, the last straw. Arthur nearly broke the quill in his hand. “Must everything that comes out of your lips have to be about Gwaine?” His voice was low and dangerous.

Merlin, oblivious, just continued about his duties, picking up this and that. “I don't know what you're on about. It's just not fair. Gwaine is-“

“ _Mer_ lin...” Arthur got to his feat and turned to face Merlin.

“Hey... relax. What’s wrong with talking about him? I just...” Merlin backed away, using the laundry basket as defense. “He’s just good, that’s all, and kind and nice.... and doesn’t have a penchant for throwing things...”

“Just what went on down there, Merlin?” Arthur said between his teeth and advanced like a hunter stalking his prey.

“What do you mean?” Merlin was never sure what was going on in Arthur’s brain. Half the time he wondered if it was anything at all.  He quickly glanced to make sure there was nothing within throwing distance that the Prince could lob at him.

Arthur grabbed the laundry basket and tossed it away. He pressed himself up against Merlin and backed his manservant against the wall. “Because you’ve been mooning after him since he left and there’s only one reason I can think of, you’re interested in him!”

“I am not!” Merlin huffed, and looked horrified that Arthur would even think so.

“Then why do you keep _talking_ about him like he’s the best thing since strawberries and cream?”

“You know I’m not in love with him you great big Dollop-head!” Merlin protested as he put his hands against Arthur’s chest.

“How do I know this?” Arthur wondered as he inhaled Merlin’s scent and sort of sniffed around his neck a little and casually nuzzled his neckerchief. Damn thing was always in the way, hiding his carefully planned marks. His hands began to wander down Merlin’s chest.

“Because you’ve ruined me for anyone else, Arthur, you know that very well!” Merlin moaned sharply at the touch. Arthur’s hands made his body come alive with need. It wasn’t fair, he was younger and his body was easier to manipulate.

“See that you remember it the next time you’re hosting a half-naked man in your bed, even if he IS injured.” Arthur purred against his neck.

“I wasn’t hosting him! For god sake, Arthur! He was hurt and he had nowhere else to stAY....” Merlin voice went slightly higher when Arthur’s hand found a particular spot between his legs and shamelessly gripped it. Arthur’s hand began to move and Merlin groaned. “Oy, you want that NOW?! It’s the middle of the afternoon,” he eyed Arthur incredulously. “You’re going to make it difficult for me to finish chores. Can’t you be jealous at a reasonable hour?”

“Am not jealous,” Arthur muttered, his lower-lip said otherwise. “You could be with him, easily.” He suddenly looked away, defensive.

“Arthur.” Merlin grunted at him. “He can’t give me this.” He quickly leaned over and took control of Arthur's sulky lips. Then each of his eyes. He tried to coax a smile with a chuckle. He loved Arthur's lips, and especially when he curved them just like that. They sometimes turned him on just thinking about them. Honestly he’d just been thinking about how nice it would be that he would finally be able to sneak to Arthur’s chamber later tonight again now that Gwaine was gone. He tugged and licked and yet still Arthur pouted. Fortunately, he liked a challenge, so Merlin decided that the best way to get Arthur to stop whimpering about Gwaine was to throw caution to the wind and take his mind off of it. The rest of his afternoon would be full of the kind of things only Arthur let him do when no one was watching. 

Gwaine had looked rather good stretched out in his bed, not that he’d ever tell him or Arthur. Gwaine’s head was big enough and Arthur didn’t need to know the opportunity Merlin had passed up for him. After all, when one had Arthur, who else did they need? Arthur was more than enough for Merlin to handle.

*END*

 


End file.
